Fenris
Historia Son till FrostCut och Hielo som lämnade modern som ung och växte upp ensam på glaciären tack vare lika delar samvetslöshet som tur. Återvände från glaciären för att skapa och leda Nätverket med ambitionen att splittra Numooris befintliga flocksystem och skapa en värld av fria, självständiga vargar. Misslyckades. Är nu bitter men vill verkligen inte ha massa städer i Numoori så tänker väl ge sig på ett försök 2. Fysik Fenris är en stor varghane med en semilång, vit fäll som är längre på buken och runt huvudet likt en man. För att vara av vrenblod finns det väldigt få vrendrag kvar hos honom, han är stor men satt, har korta tjocka ben och djup bringa och små, tofs-beklädda öron. Ryggraden rör sig dock uppåt mot ryggslutet och ansiktet är avlångt med förlängda nosvingar. Den yviga pälsen kläs här och var av gnistrande vita och turkosa kristaller, och en del kristaller växer också upp från hans skuldror och andra delar av kroppen. Under det högra ögat har han en tårformad blå kristall. Personlighet och Mentalitet Fenris är en grym hane som delar sin moders hat för omvärlden och sin faders försmak för vargkött. Värderar dock artighet och uppförande högt, även om han själv mest gör och säger vad han känner för utan större respekt för andra. Har tyvärr en fallenhet för att bli bitter över saker. Han är en liten primitivist som inte uppskattar alla dessa städer och hubs som dyker upp över hela Numoori. Fenris värderar rå styrka och överlevnadsinstinkt, han tror på att härda sig och ser förslappning som sin största fiende. Hans främsta önskan är att förbereda numooris vargar på den stundande istiden. Som hos de flesta är hans underliggande motiv antagligen världsligare, han vill känna sig viktig och ha makt över sitt eget liv. Skulle man gräva djupt inom honom skulle man mycket väl kunna finna en rädsla för att dö och bli bortglömd. Är tveklöst en hycklare. Magier Kristall *Skapa och styra kristaller Seende *Få aningar om vargars hälsotillstånd, och vad de gör *Lättare med vargar han känner, men kan få aningen om främlingar med *Aningar om vad som sker i stunden och i det förflutna *Basically bra intuition *Kan ej se framåt i tiden Relationer Släkt *Hielo - Far - Det är lika komiskt som poetiskt att du var med i mitt skapande. Allt annat du skapat vill jag förgöra. *Frostcut - Mor - Ingen relation till. Troligen en öm punkt om ngn skulle börja peta på den. *Dantalian - Bror - Oh, I've got your back 'cause I know you got mine. Brothers forever, bound by blood. *Övriga syskon - Meh Allierade * Nagini - Vi delar smak i mycket.. * Lotus - Det glädjer mig att alla inte förlorat förståndet, kamrat. * Lyra? - ? Nära * Selva -'' I fink u freeky and I like you a lot.'' * Othello - Du är ännu min jämlike, i mina ögon. * Freja (NPC) - Tidigare kärlek på glaciären. Ett ljuvt om högt avhållet minne. Andra *Blair - Jag ser fram emot vårt nästa möte, min vän. *Yrjö - Mer än good looks. *Wunjo - Tack för din insikt min kära. *Salem - *Grendel - En dag kommer allt du står för brinna och då blir det inte lätt för småfjantar som dig att överleva. *Enilorac - Var det så svårt att hantera sanningen? *Even - Om än jag må hata vad du står för så fascinerar du mig. *Figaro - Intriguing! Men det var länge sedan. *Nathaniel - Det visade sig visst att det var jag som behövde bevisa mig... *Araiel - Värdig. *Artemis - Eh. *Asmodeus - Tönt. *Envida - I cant wait to see how this plays out.. *Frenja - Du obehagar mig på ett sätt få lyckas med. *Törne - Vänta och se. *Kaato - Bra sällskap. *Nibber - Dryg mygga *Bambra - Söt, men knappast minnesvärd. *Piru - Lite väl hetsig men ditt förakt kan komma att bli användbart *Molok - Meh *Bael - Trivia *Är en edgelord